Soy lo que soy
by FiraLili
Summary: Dices que todo va bien... pero es verdad? Tu eres una careta... quien eres en realidad?
1. Un día antes

**Hola!!! Bueno aquí les traigo otra historia este en si es un poco rara pero… mis amigas me dijeron que estaba bien y me pidieron que la subiera para que ustedes igual la disfruten n_n jeje bueno pues aquí la tienen, ojala les guste.**

_**Soy lo que soy.**_

**Un día antes.**

El viento juego con sus cabellos ondulados azabaches hasta las caderas, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios mientras sus ojos chocolates miraban el cielo, estaba en segundo de preparatoria teniendo así 17 años… el uniforme de la preparatoria femenino consta de una blusa blanca de manga larga, con un saco negro y una falda blanca pero ella Kagome Higurashi a pesar de ser una muchacha traía puesto el uniforme masculino una camisa blanca de manga larga y un pantalón negro que se le adhería muy bien a su cuerpo, él saco negro lo tenía amarrado a la cintura.

-Al fin te encuentro Kagome- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Kagome se volteó encontrándose con su hermana Kikio era un poco mas alta que ella de cabello negro liso total, esbelta, un año mayor que ella y llevaba el uniforme de arquería (el traje de sacerdotisa que siempre lleva Kikio).

-Hermana- susurro Kagome.

-Kagome ¿Qué estas haciendo? Ya va a empezar el club de arquería- le informo esta molesta.

-Lo siento es que estaba pensado y se me fue el tiempo- respondió ella apenada.

Kikio suspiro mientras toda su molestia se evaporaba.

-¿Inuyasha otra vez?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Si- respondió Kagome sonrojándose.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿él ya lo sabe?

-Si, se lo dije hace dos días- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

Kikio le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oye oye ¿A ti te gusta alguien?- pregunto de repente dejando a Kikio perpleja.

-Pues si hay alguien muy especial para mi pero no es posible- le contesto a su hermanita.

-¡Que! ¿Por qué no?- le pregunto confundida- eres muy bonita, tienes notas excelentes y destacan en la arquería.

-Pero mira quién habla la que hace básquetbol, fútbol, arquería, artes marciales, notas excelentes y muy linda- contraataco.

-Tsk… no soy tan bonita, mis notas no son tan buenas como las tuyas y aun me falta mucho para alcanzarte en la arquería- le rebatió algo sonrojada- pero no cambies el tema.

-Jaja okey, pues veras otra persona mucho mas valiosa esta enamorada de él- le explico mientras revolvía un poco el cabello de Kagome.

Kagome aparto la mano de su hermana de su cabello algo sonrojada, no le gustaba que le revolvieran el pelo.

-Bueno basta de charlas, anda a cambiarte porque después la maestra Midoriko te regaña por llegar tarde y no haberte cambiado- le informo su hermana.

-Okey…- contesto Kagome aburrida.

Con un sonrisa se alejo del barandal, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla de su hermana y bajo corriendo de la azotea para cambiarse, Kikio soltó una risita nunca la había visto tan feliz… no desde que abandonaron su carrera, con un suspiro bajo de la azotea, si no se apresuraba ella igual llegaría tarde.

……………………

-Kagome espera- pidió su hermana.

Ella se detuvo de su loca carrera, sonriendo con burla a su hermana que le faltaba el aliento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste?- pregunto burlona pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Jaja que chistosa- replico intentando recuperar el aliento perdido.

-Jijiji tienes muy mala condición- replico ella aun con sus sonrisa.

-Tal vez… pero es que recordé que el director me pidió que pase por su oficina antes de irme a casa- le informo.

-Okey ve, te estaré esperando en la entrada- se despidió su hermana, volviendo a retomar su carrera hasta la salida.

-Uff esta niña nunca cambiara- dijo tomándose la costillas que le habían empezado a doler- ¡huy! no vuelvo a tratar de ganarle en una carrera…

Girando sobre sus talones ingreso de nueva cuenta a la prepa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Kagome se hallaba apoyada en la columna de la entrada esperando que su hermana terminara de hablar con el director o lo que estuviese asiendo porque ya se estaba empezando a impacientar pero…

-Miren nada más que tenemos aquí- exclamo una voz.

Kagome dirigió su mirada a una muchacha de estatura media cabello negro, ojos rojos, esbelta y tenía una mirada envenenada, acompañada de otra muchacha albina por lo que alcanzaba a ver, de cabello blanco al igual que su piel era un poco más baja que la primera su ojos era azules filosos, si su memoria no le fallaba esas dos se llamaban Kagura y Kanna e iban en el mismo curso que su hermana; estaban molestando a una pequeña niña de cabello negro y mirada tierna que ahora estaba cubierta de miedo ante esas dos brabuconas… con un suspiro se reincorporo y se dirigió al trió.

-Oigan ustedes dos déjenla en paz - exclamo poniéndose enfrente de Kagura y Kanna protegiendo con su espalda a la niña.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- pregunto Kagura molesta y mirándola con asco.

-Kagura ella es Kagome Higurashi, hermana menor de Kikio- contesto su rara amiga con voz carente de sentimientos… fría y vacía como sus ojos.

-Oh… así que tu eres la hermanita de Kikio ja, déjame decirte una cosa no te metas con nosotras o créeme te haremos tu vida imposible- susurro amenazadoramente.

-Kagura se está haciendo tarde, hay que irnos- le informo su amiga antes de que Kagome pudiera contestar, Kagura asistió y lanzándole una última mirada a Kagome y a la niña que se estremeció, ambas desaparecieron por la calle.

La niña dejo escapar un suspiro y se desplomo en el suelo asustada, Kagome al ver esto se agacho a la altura de ella, acariciando su cabello suavemente para transmitirle seguridad; la niña al sentir la cálida mano de su salvadora se sintió bien, segura, ella tenía un aura cálida y amable… por un momento le pareció haberla sentido antes pero no se acordaba donde, alzo su mirada encontrándose con una sonriente joven.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunto Kagome al ver que la niña alzaba su mirada.

-S… si, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado señorita hum…- dudo.

-Kagome, Kagome Higurashi un gusto- respondió ella tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a pararse.

-Igualmente señorita Higurashi mi nombre es Rin, Rin Taisho- contesto enseguida, aceptando la mano ofrecida.

Al estar de pie Rin sacudió su uniforme de primaria.

-Jaja llamarme solo Kagome nunca me han gustado los formalismos- pidió ella con una sonrisa radiante.

-Claro señorit… Kagome- se corrigió rápidamente sonrojada.

-Así está mejor, pero cuéntame ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos? Según pareces eres de la primaria- inquirió curiosa.

-Ehh… ah es que estaba esperando a mis hermanos pero uno ya se marcho y me pidió que esperara a mi otro hermano- explico ella con timidez.

-Jajaja que casualidad yo también estoy esperando a mi hermana ¿esperamos juntas?- le pregunto.

-Claro me gustaría- exclamo Rin contenta.

Ante la alegría de ella Kagome no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa floreciera de su boca, tomo la pequeña mano entre la suya guiándola hacia un árbol que les daría un poco de sombra mientras esperaban a sus respectivos hermanos, en ese lapso de tiempo Kagome se dio cuenta que Rin era una niña muy curiosa y tierna pues le hacía muchas preguntas y de repente se disculpaba por preguntar de mas pero eso a los ojos de ella era divertido.

-No te preocupes, puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras- la animo acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿Enserio puedo?- pregunto tímida.

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias… esto Kagome-chan ¿Cuándo cumples años?- pregunto ilusionada.

-Ah jeje sabes Rin, exactamente mañana cumplo años, 18 preciosos años- dijo con alegría, tanta que sus ojos brillaron por un momento.

-¡¿Enserio?! Qué bueno Kagome-chan… mmm- dudo Rin en continuar.

-¿Qué pasa Rin?- pregunto preocupada.

-No es nada, es solo que… sabes cumples el mismo día que mi cantante favorita, bueno ex cantante- respondió Rin algo triste.

-¿Por qué ex cantante?- pregunto Kagome algo ¿perturbada?

-Bueno pues porque ella prácticamente desapareció una día y no se ha vuelto a mostrar en público… Megoka era la mejor sus canciones en verdad era hermosas- respondió ella con voz melancólica.

-Oh… bueno supongo que sus letra debieron ser lindas- intento animar a Rin pero no sabía cómo.

-No era por la letras- exclamo molesta Rin, eso dejo a Kagome asombrada- era por la forma en que las cantaba ella mediante su voz te transmitía lo que sentía era asombrosa y también su forma de tocar el violín era conmovedora la melodía te atrapaba y en volvía tus sentidos… la forma en que lo hacía nadie podría compararse con ella ni siquiera mi hermano… oh lo siento Kagome-chan no debí hablarte así- se disculpo rápidamente avergonzada.

-No te preocupes Rin, está bien- le tranquilizo- pero que fue eso de que ni siquiera tu hermano.

-Ah eso jejeje entonces no sabes quién es mi hermano mayor ¿verdad?- pregunto divertida.

-Pues no- respondió avergonzada.

-Jajaja creo que eres la única mujer que conozco que no sabe quién es mi hermano- dijo divertida intentando aguantar la risa.

-Mou… Rin- dijo haciendo un puchero con su boca, haciendo que la risa de Rin saliera sin poder evitarlo siendo seguida por Kagome.

Las risas de ella llenaban el ambiente haciéndolo alegre y despreocupado hasta que…

-¿Rin?- una voz resonó entre sus risas haciendo que esta se fuesen desvaneciendo con el viento.

Cuando Kagome localizo portador de la voz por un momento lo confundió con Inuyasha pero solo por un momento porque después se dio cuenta que el joven que tenía en frente era más alto aun que el color de ojos era el mismo Inuyasha los tenia ancho y expresivos en cambio él los tenia estrechos y fríos; ambos tenían el mismo color de cabello plateado, eran esbeltos pero musculosos… ¿Sería algo de Inuyasha?

-Ah hermano- dijo Rin sorprendida.

-Rin ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto el serio mientras miraba a Kagome algo ¿molesto?

-Pues vine a buscarlos pero Inuyasha se fue y me dijo que te esperara- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Kagome se tenso al escuchar el nombre de Inuyasha, solo hasta ese entonces su mente empezó a trabajar juntando toda la información que Rin le había dicho, su apellido era el mismo que el de Inuyasha, su hermano mayor era idéntico a Inuyasha o sea en conclusión Rin era la hermanita menor de Inuyasha pero no pudo seguir recapitulando porque una voz la saco de ellas.

-¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Y porque estas con Rin?- pregunto el hermano de Rin.

-Hermano ella es Kagome-chan, esta con Rin porque ella me protegió de Kagura y Kanna- respondió antes de que Kagome pudiera articular palabra alguna.

-Otra vez ellas, Rin te he dicho millones de veces que no te acerques a esas dos- regaño él molesto.

-Lo siento- respondió triste Rin.

Kagome al ver eso se molesto no toleraba la forma en que ese muchacho se dirigía a Rin y para colmo era su hermanita.

-Oiga como se atreve a dirigirse así a Rin, ella solo quería venir a buscarlo y usted la recibe de esta manera usted es repug…

-Kagome-chan no se preocupe, solo está preocupado por eso me regaño- le susurro al oído con una sonrisa.

Rin se levanto para dirigirse a su hermano que la veía serio, Kagome la imito pero no se acerco a Sesshomaru.

-Rin espérame en la puerta quiero hablar un momento con la señorita- ordeno con autoridad.

Rin asistió pero antes acatar la orden se volvió hacia Kagome y con un abrazo se despidió de ella.

-Hasta la próxima Kagome-chan y feliz cumpleaños por adelantado- le dijo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por otra de parte de ella.

-Adiós Rin y gracias- se despidió ella.

Cuando la pequeña desapareció de la vista de ambos Sesshomaru se acerco a Kagome con una mirada furiosa que la intimido pero no lo demostró.

-Escúchame bien aléjate de Rin, no quiero que la uses para llegar a mi ¿te quedo claro?- sus ojos fríos se clavaron en los castaños de ella.

-De qué demonios estás hablando ¿Por qué usaría Rin para llegar a ti? Para tu información es la primera vez que te veo- le respondió con una mirada desafiante y con sus puños apretados.

Él la observo intentado descubrir si mentía pero se dio cuenta que la joven decía la verdad eso lo tomo por sorpresa, entonces se fijo que ella era la alumna que llevaba el uniforme masculino en vez del femenino… nunca había tenido el privilegio de conocerla hasta ahora.

-Así que tú eres la chica que lleva uniforme masculino- dijo con un deje de burla.

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?- respondió molesta, no le gustaba que la criticaran por eso.

Él solo se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a machase pero…

-Espere- él se volteo algo sorprendido- esto… por lo menos quiero saber su nombre.

Él dudo al principio pero luego con algo de resignación y sorpresa le respondió.

-Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Taisho…

-Con que Sesshomaru- susurro ella.

Él entrecerró sus ojos y siguió su camino como si nada, cuando diviso a Rin, esta venia corriendo, freno el paso pensando que venía a su encuentro pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver qué pasaba de largo.

-Rin ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto con fundido pero sin mostrarlo.

-Hermano espera a Rin por favor- contesto con su usual sonrisa.

Sesshomaru quedo sorprendido pero solo acertó a seguirla con la vista hasta que se detuvo junto a… Kagome, con algo de curiosidad es acerco un poco para oír de que hablaban.

-Pero Rin…

-Por favor, dile a Rin que quieres para tu cumpleaños- pidió con voz dulce.

-Okey… veras cerca de aquí hay una tienda de joyería y en el mostrador hay una estrella de cinco picos muy hermosa que desde hace tres años me ha hechizado- le comento con un suspiro de resignación, Rin podía ser muy persuasiva.

-Oh- suspiro la niña con ilusión.

-Pero no te preocupes Rin no tienes que darme algo con tu felicitación es más que suficiente- dijo rápidamente, cuando vio que iba a replicar comento como si nada- además ya es tarde ve con tu hermano o se molestara.

-mmm… está bien Kagome-chan, adiós- se despidió y dando media vuelta regreso con su hermano que no estaba muy lejos.

Kagome observo como Rin jalaba de la mano a Sesshomaru, estaba segura que lo intentaría llevar a la joyería pero ella sabía que no iba a poder comprarlo porque su precio era muy alto, cuando desaparecieron de su vista su careta desapareció odiaba sonreír forzadamente… pero al estar con Rin…

-Esa niña… es muy inocente, ojala te hubiese conocido antes Rin- suspiro con cansancio.

Ella apoyo su espalda contra el tronco la verdad se le hacía muy cansado todo desde que… Kagome sacudió la cabeza alejando esa idea.

-Kagome, lo siento- ese grito resonó de repente en el ambiente.

Kikio venia corriendo su cara estaba roja por el esfuerzo, Kagome no pudo más que reincorporarse para esperarla.

-Lo siento pero el director me obligo a checar los papeles de los alumnos, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto- se disculpo ella rápidamente.

-No te preocupes de todas formas no estuve sola- le respondió, Kikio la miro con recelo- hey no me eches esa mirada solo estaba charlando con una nueva amiga, Rin.

-¿Rin?- cuestiono curiosa, Kikio intento recordar ese nombre le sonaba pero de donde.

-Sí, es la hermanita menor de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru- aclaro, en ese momento Kikio supo porque le sonaba tanto ese nombre.

-Claro, es la menor de los Taisho- dijo sorprendida de su propia torpeza pero…- ¡¿ESPERA?! ¿Dijiste que estuviste hablando con ella?

-Ah… pues si y después con Sesshomaru ¿hay algún problema?- pregunto consternada.

-Claro que lo hay, ¡Por Dios, Kagome! Tuviste el privilegio de hablar con Rin, RIN TAISHO según dicen que ella nunca ha querido hablar con nadie y Sesshomaru… oh Dios hablaste con el famoso cantante que además toca el violín y el piano- respondió exaltada.

En esos momentos Kagome estaba con la boca abierta y de pronto se echo a reír…

-Jajajajaja ahora entiendo porque dijo eso jajajaja- dijo soltando carcajadas limpias.

-¿Dijo que?

-"Aléjate de Rin, no quiero que la uses para llegar a mi ¿te quedo claro?"- sito Kagome imitando a Sesshomaru.

Al ver la cara de desconcierto que puso su hermana le conto todo lo que había pasado… el resultado que ambas empezaran a reírse como dementes, cuando lograron calmarse ambas se dieron cuenta que estaban en el suelo… con una mirada cómplice se levantaron y sacudieron sus uniformes.

-Jaja pero Kikio ¿Por qué te emocionaste con eso? Si no mal recuerdo tu estuviste en contacto con una cantante igual de famosa ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto con una mueca de burla.

-Así es… pero dicha cantante se fugo del mundo del espectáculo- dijo con sarcasmo- además no hace mal querer estar cerca de un famoso.

Kagome hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no dijo nada, Kikio cambio su cara a una de melancolía extrañaba a la Kagome de antes, la que no tenía que fingir que todo va bien y que mostraba una sonrisa guardando su verdadero sentir…

-Bueno vamos ya… se está haciendo tarde y no hemos preparado la comida- informo está intentando animar a la otra.

Kagome alzo la vista, solo asistió con la cabeza… aunque de pronto una sonrisa se adorno en su rostro…

-Pero antes pasemos por la joyería- pidió la menor.

-Kagome ¿sigues con eso?

-Anda solo una miradita y nos vamos ¿por favor?- pidió con carita de perrito abandonado.

Con un suspiro de resignación asedio.

-Está bien pero solo una mirada y ya…

-SIIII… vamos, vamos- y jalando a Kikio se dirigieron a la joyería.

Kikio solo se dejo llevar con una mirada al cielo pidió que Kagome volviese a ser la misma… eso pidió…

Continuara.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado… puede que esté un poco revuelto y no lo entiendan pero conforme avance la historia lo atenderán.**

**Los dejo… FiraLili.**

**P.D. Espero muchos reviews para poder continuarlo. **


	2. Un cumpleaños ajetreado

**Hola!!! Aquí les traigo la continuación n_n espero lo disfruten.**

_**Soy lo que soy.**_

**Un cumpleaños ajetreado. **

Las luces iluminaban su persona, la dulce melodía que salía de sus labios y del instrumento que tenía en las manos era suave, las personas disfrutaban, el corazón alegraba y conmovía, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro viendo lágrimas y sonrisas pero…

-Kyyaaaa!!!!- grito una muchacha mientras se reincorporaba de su cama rápidamente después de recibir un balde de agua fría en la cara- ¡Que rayos estás haciendo Kikio!

-Pues despertando a cierta dormilona que ni con 5 despertadores sonando se digna a levantarse- contesto un Kikio ya vestida con el uniforme de la escuela y con un balde que si no se equivocaba estaba lleno hace unos segundos y su otra mano detrás de su espalda.

-Mou y estaba soñando tan bonito- le replico levantándose de su cama que en esos momentos estaba mojada.

-¿Enserio y que soñabas?- pregunto ella curiosa.

Ante la pregunta Kagome no respondió, Kikio la observo y vio que su semblante se había endurecido entonces supo que es lo que soñó, ella…

-Bueno no me cuentes pero ¡cha chan!- exclamo sacando un regalo detrás de su espalda- Feliz cumpleaños hermanita.

Kagome sonrió y se lanzo a los brazos de su hermana, ocasionando que ambas cayeran al piso.

-Wiii que me compraste, que me compraste- decía mientras tomaba el obsequio que aun tenía su hermana en sus manos.

Se levanto rápidamente, sentó en la cama teniendo cuidado de no sentarse en donde estaba húmedo, empezó a abrir cuidadosamente el regalo…

-¡GRACIAS!- grito y con una sonrisa tomo la bolsa que venía dentro.

Kikio sonrió hace tiempo que no veía una sincera sonrisa en el rostro de su hermanita, no desde la muerte de sus padres ocasionando que ella… con un suspiro se levanto del piso.

-Kagome apura o llegaremos tarde a la escuela- anuncio saliendo de la habitación para darle privacidad.

-Okey- fue lo único que alcanzo a responder.

Cuando la puerta se cerró su sonrisa se desvaneció, detestaba engañar a su hermana pero no podía sonreír verdaderamente… no podía… estaba harta pero lo tenía que hacer, con un suspiro guardo con cuidado se nueva bolsa de nuevo en su caja, se dirigió a su armario para sacar su uniforme… al abrirlo vio su antiguo uniforme el femenino con un ademan lo aparto y cogió el masculino para ponérselo, claro que después de secarse al terminar de ponerse el uniforme bajo rápidamente para poder desayunar y si le daba tiempo pasaría a ver ese collar, con esos pensamientos se perdió en las escaleras.

……………………

-Hermano, espera- pidió una voz cantarina.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, volteándose ligeramente para observar como Rin se acercaba corriendo con un paquete en las manos.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto fríamente.

-Ah… Rin quería saber si le podría dar este regalo a la señorita Kagome- pidió esta con carita de ángel.

Sesshomaru bufo cuando ponía esa cara él…

-De acuerdo ¿pero qué es?- pregunto, tomando la caja que ella le tendía.

-Es un regalo para la señorita Kagome, Rin espera que le guste- contesto con emoción.

-Bien- dijo y se volteo- que tengas un buen día- le deseo y salió rumbo a la limosina que lo llevaba a la escuela.

-Cuídate hermano- grito antes de verlo desaparecer en el interior del vehículo.

Rin sonrió.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo, Rin?- pregunto un sonriente Inuyasha.

-Oh hermano, no es nada solo le pedí un favor a Sesshomaru- contesto ella.

Inuyasha solo asistió, revolviéndole un poco el cabello a Rin salió de la mansión pero a diferencia de Sesshomaru él prefería ir en bicicleta y sentir el viento en su rostro.

Sesshomaru se encontraba pensativo no entendía como Rin podría querer y confiar tan rápidamente en una persona, observo la caja que traía en sus manos era de tamaño medio el regalo no era muy grande… el auto freno en un semáforo, cuando alzo la vista se fijo que se habían frenado en frente de la joyería que ayer Rin prácticamente lo obligo a entrar.

-Tal vez…

……………………

-¡QUE!

-Lo siento, un joven vino hace rato y lo compro- contesto el vendedor asustado.

Kagome soltó al pobre vendedor, suspiro derrotada había estado juntando dinero desde hace tres años para poder comprar ese collar y ahora…

-Lo siento no fue mi intención Kagemaru- se disculpo con señor.

-No te preocupes Kagome se cuanto querías ese collar.

-Si ¿por casualidad como era ese joven?- pregunto ansiosa.

-Bueno si me lo preguntas era alto, de cabello negro, corto no pasaba de unos 25 años y la verdad no me fije muy bien, lo siento Kagome- se disculpo con tristeza.

-No tiene porque disculparse, en todo caso yo debería ser la que se disculpe por casi ahorcarlo- dijo nerviosa- bueno me tengo que ir Kikio ya debe haber llegado a la escuela y yo todavía no, adiós.

-Hasta pronto querida- se despidió con un ademan de su mano-… y felicidades.

Kagome corría esquivando a las personas, llegaría tarde a la escuela, pero…

-Hey Kagome- la llamo alguien un poco más atrás de ella.

Ella se detuvo sorprendida.

-¿Inuyasha?

-Jajaja el mismo, ven te llevo o no llegaras a tiempo- dijo señalando la parte de atrás de su bicicleta.

Ella aun sorprendida se sentó en la parte que Inuyasha le había indicado con algo de nervios.

-Bien, ahora agárrate de mí o saldrá volando Kagome- le dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Sonrojada hizo lo que él le pidió al pasar sus brazos por su cintura no pudo evitar quedar como tomate con insolación por suerte Inuyasha no lo podía ver.

-Andando- dijo y puso en marcha la bicicleta.

En el momento que el viento soplo en contra, las fosas nasales de Kagome se vieron inundadas por la loción de Inuyasha con algo parecido a una sonrisa se abrazo completamente a él apoyando su cabeza en su espalda… en verdad lo quería mucho.

Inuyasha sintió como su amiga se abrazaba completamente a él, cuando la conoció le pareció un poco extraña pero conforme la fue conociendo se dio cuenta que era muy amable y leal, no se parecía en nada a las otras ella era única y especial, no hacía nada para agradar a nadie… ella era ella y por eso la estimaba.

-Hey Kagome ¿Por qué llegabas tarde? Normalmente yo soy el que llega tarde- exclamo divertido.

-Es que hice una parada antes de ir a la escuela y me entretuve más de lo esperado- contesto recordando como casi ahorcaba a Kagemaru.

Inuyasha no comento nada solo acelero mientras tanto Kagome disfrutaba ese momento que le se había otorgado, el silencio que se formo no fue incomodo.

-Bien llegamos justo a tiempo- anuncio mientras frenaba.

-Por suerte- susurro bajándose y tragando saliva al ver que su hermana se acercaba y no parecía muy contenta que digamos.

-Kagome me dijiste que solo ibas a estar 5 minutos- exclamo muy enojada Kikio, estaba tan enojada que no se percato del muchacho que había traído a su hermanita.

-Lo siento me entretuve mas de lo esperado- se excuso con ¿una sonrisa?- además que descortés eres hermana ni saludas a Inuyasha.

-¿Inuyasha?

Kikio solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia del muchacho que miraba la escena muy entretenido, sonrojada se disculpo con él y se marcho no sin antes apurarlos.

-Jaja tu hermana es algo protectora ¿no?

-Bueno se le podría decir que si, bien ahora vamos- invito ella acomodándose bien su mochila en el hombro.

-Ehh… adelántate tengo que hablar con el director sobre el concurso- le pidió con una sonrisa.

-Okey, suerte- le deseo y se alejo corriendo.

-Claro- respondió-… aunque tengo la impresión de que se me está olvidando algo… bueno lo recordare mas tarde.

……………………

Cuando Kagome puso un pie dentro de su salón algo o alguien se le abalanzo haciendo que cayera de espalda al suelo.

-Auch- refunfuño Kagome abriendo un ojo para ver al causante de esa cálida bienvenida.

El resultado fue una muchacha de su edad de cabello castaño amarrado a una cola alta, ojos color café oscuro, esbelta, un poco más baja que ella, su mejor amiga Sango… la castaña la tenia abrazada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kagome- grito feliz.

-Sango… gracias- respondió con dificultad ya que le empezaba a faltar el aire- esto… Sango me ahogas.

-Oh, perdón- rio nerviosa mientras se levantaba ayudando a su mejor amiga a levantarse igual.

Al poner se dé pie fue rodeada por alguna personas que la felicitaban, sus amigos más cercanos.

-Gracias chicos- susurro ella con una sonrisa falsa que nadie pudo reconocer.

Sus amigos le sonrieron de vuelta, eran asombrosos ninguno la criticaba por cómo iba vestida, ellos la aceptaban tal y como era, nunca iba a poder agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por ella… Kagome los miro con un poco de culpabilidad por no poderles decir quién era ella en realidad… a todos los conoció por culpa de Inuyasha pero se lo agradecía en el fondo de su corazón si es que aun lo tenía… fue por una tonta pelea pero algo entretenida, un alumno del grado superior desprecio a Kagome por su vestimenta y un compañero, en ese entonces Inuyasha no era su amigo la defendió, fue entonces que le empezó a gustar y detrás de él venía sus más leales amigos…

Miroku un joven de gran alegría, alto, ojos zafiros, cabello negro atado a una cola baja, sonrisa de galán, delgado pero fuerte su único defecto ser un mujeriego sin remedio.

Shippo un joven con corazón de niño era muy tierno y cariñoso, pelirrojo, ojos esmeraldas, delgado era fuerte pero nunca peleaba prefería la tranquilidad con una sonrisa traviesa y podría decirse algo zorruna pero linda.

Sango una joven ruda pero sensible si lastimaban a sus amigos bueno no querías ser el que los lastimara una gran chica y amiga.

Kirara mejor amiga de Sango era tierna y tímida, de cabello crema largo siempre lo llevaba amarrado en dos colas, ojos rojos, esbelta, su sonrisa era vacilante ante desconocidos pero segura con sus amigos y su apariencia podría decirse que parecía una gatita.

…que le ayudaron a defenderla, desde eso permanecieron juntos como un grupo una pandilla.

……………………

El timbre había sonado hace 5 minutos, su caminar elegante dejaba suspiros en los labios de las jóvenes.

-Patético- susurro irritado.

No es que le molestaran la atención lo que lo mantenía tenso y molesto era que no había podido encontrar a esa muchacha para entregarle el encargo de Rin, porque tenía que buscarla no le gustaba la idea de rebajarse a buscarla, con esa idea se detuvo pero en el momento que se volteo la encontró, se hallaba con un muchacho que si no le fallaba la vista era del equipo de futbol, Koga Okami y si su vista era tan buena, parecía que él la estaba incomodando así que se acerco.

-No Koga, gracias pero no- intentaba alejarlo de su persona.

-Vamos Kagome se mi novia- pedía sin tregua.

Kagome se intento alejar pero su escape fue cortado por la pared, en ese momento deseo que Inuyasha estuviera con ella, Koga se acerco mas prácticamente acorralándola, ella trago saliva si él no entendía por las buenas tendría que ser por las malas pero antes de que pudiera hacer si quiera un movimiento alguien vino a su rescate.

-Okami ella ya te dijo que no- replico una voz fría, tanto que hizo que a Koga se le erizaran los vellos.

Koga se separo de Kagome rápidamente sabia a quien pertenecía esa voz y al voltearse confirmo su sospecha.

-Taisho- susurro con sorpresa.

Este no se digno a responder solo miro de reojo a la muchacha que parecía igual de sorprendida que Okami y el resto del alumnado que estaba en esos momentos en el pasillo.

-Niña necesito hablar contigo sígueme- ordeno.

Aun que a ella no le gustaba que le den órdenes esta vez hizo una excepción para poder alejarse de Koga… pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor quería volver con Koga, porque no le gustaba como las otras muchachas la miraban con celos y sed de sangre… su sangre.

-Esto gracias por ayudarme- le agradeció para romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo no es que haya querido ayudarte-le respondió indiferente.

Kagome se sorprendió parecía que él no se inmutaba por nada era escalofriante, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta que Inuyasha y los demás la estaban esperando.

-Esto… lo siento pero me acabo de acordar que quede con alguien y tengo que ir en seguida- acto seguido paso a su lado corriendo.

-Oye…-intento detenerla.

-Al rato de busco, te lo prometo Sesshomaru- le dijo mientras desaparecía al doblar una esquina.

Él se quedo de una pieza observando donde ella había desaparecido algo sorprendido nadie se había atrevido a llamarlo tan familiarmente, solo sus familiares lo llamaban por su nombre de pila o los fanáticos cuando estaba en algún concierto… sin poder evitarlo una diminuta sonrisa se formo en sus labios esa chica era interesante, con eso se fue alejando sin percatarse que era observado.

-Esto no quedar así, esa niña no se volverá a acercar a ti- susurro una sombra con palabras envenenadas.

……………………

Kagome estaba con la mandíbula desencajada.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto algo confundida.

-Bueno los muchachos dijeron que al rato venían- respondió un Inuyasha algo nervioso no le gustaba cuando ella se molestaba y lo decía por experiencia.

Molesta se sentó ahora debería esperar a los muchachos.

-eh, Kagome- dejo algo nervioso Inuyasha.

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes porque hoy están actuando raro los muchachos?- pregunto curioso.

-¿Raro?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-Si veras es como si estuviera pasando algo fuera de lo normal, están contentos y por alguna razón andan diciendo algo sobre un pastel ¿tú sabes por qué?

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida ósea que él no se acordaba que hoy era su cumpleaños.

-Inuyasha ¿no te acuerdas que día es hoy?- pregunto triste.

-Ehh, pues hoy es 29 de octubre y…- quedo boquiabierto- CLARO como se me pudo olvidar que torpe soy- Kagome se le ilumino la cara- hoy es el cumpleaños de la ex cantante Megoka- concluyo sonriendo.

Eso fue como una bofetada para Kagome molesta, triste y dolorida se levanto.

-Si Inuyasha hoy es el cumpleaños de Megoka- confirmo con voz neutra.

Inuyasha estaba confundido.

-¿Kagome?

-Lo siento le puedes decir a los muchachos que me tuve que ir- pidió con voz vacilante.

Sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado su careta tenia limites y hoy Inuyasha llego al límite.

Inuyasha observo cómo Kagome corría sin tregua que le había pasado…

-Kagome FELICIDADES- gritaron 4 voces al mismo tiempo.

Él se volteo encontrándose con sus amigos que se encontraban asombrados.

-Inuyasha ¿y Kagome?- pregunto Sango.

Inuyasha observo el pastel que tenia la inscripción "Felices 18, Kagome" entonces comprendió su error.

-Oh demonios- dijo y salió corriendo detrás de Kagome.

Los cuatro muchachos se vieron entre sí confundidos.

……………………

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases por ese día, sonó alegrando a los estudiantes acepto a uno.

Inuyasha por primera vez en su vida odio el sonido del timbre final con un suspiro se levanto observando el lugar vacio de Kagome en todo el día ella no se presento sorprendiendo a los maestros, sus amigos que no tardaron en sospechar lo acribillaron de preguntas y después casi lo descuartizan sobre todo Sango cuando vieron que él fue el causante de que Kagome no quisiera entra a clases.

-¿Y bien? Ya te disculpaste.

-Como demonios quieres que me disculpe que no le he visto ni un solo pelo desde el incidente- replico molesto esa era como la decima vez que se lo preguntaba Sango.

-Pues tú debería ir a buscarla no esperar que su pelo venga a ti- contesto mordazmente.

Dando media vuelta se fue dignamente dejando a un cabreado peli plateando.

……………………

Kagome espero 20 minutos después del último timbre antes de salir del sanitario encontró la escuela solitaria con un suspiro de alivio comenzó a caminar por los pasillos pero un escalofrió le recorrió la piel haciendo que se detuviera bruscamente; acababa de acordarse de que le había prometido a Sesshomaru buscarlo.

-Oh genial, ahora el me reclamara mañana- suspiro resignada- que lindo cumpleaños- el sarcasmo se notaba desde lejos.

Con paso lento retomo su camino, ese no era su día en verdad había sido agotador y seguro Kikio la regañaría por haber faltado a clases… de pronto los pasillos se vieron inundados de una melodía tan conocida y anhelada por su corazón, la tonada la fue guiando hasta una puerta que estaba abierta dejando salir el sonido, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón latiendo se dejo envolver en la melodía era casi perfecta una sonrisa broto casi instintivamente… una sonrisa sincera por primera vez desde hace 4 años, el tono siguió resonado en su interior aun después de que esta hubiera acabado.

-¿Tu?

Kagome abrió los ojos instantáneamente, eso no le podía estar pasando a ella… por favor no a ella, ya había sufrido mucho por un día…

Continuara.

**Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de todos mis fic, espero que también tenga su apoyo en este… lo deseo con toda mi alma de escritora. **

**yela01****.- **Hola gracias por leer esta historia espero que me sigas en esta nueva narración n_n, y si la pareja es un Sesshome… bueno eso es lo que quiero jejeje… espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

**Feer.- **Jaja si es un cantante jaja gracias por leer… disfruta este capítulo.

**P.D. MUCHOS REVIEWS**


	3. Regalo inesperado

**Hola!!! Pues ya volví n_n espero disfruten este capítulo, agradezco todos los reviews enviados me animaron en verdad.**

_**Soy lo que soy.**_

**Regalo inesperado.**

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… yo solo pasaba por aquí y… y oí la melodía que me guio hasta aquí… y yo… LO SIENTO- se disculpo y se alejo a toda velocidad del lugar.

La huida de Kagome fue tan precipitada que dejo sorprendido a Sesshomaru que aun sostenía el violín contra su barbilla, lentamente fue bajando el instrumento y lo guardo en su estuche cuando iba retirarse a su casa recordó el encargo de Rin.

-Uff esta es la última vez que le hago un favor a esa niña- susurro dejando el estuche en la mesa, saliendo a buscar a la muchacha.

……………………

Kagome trataba de recuperar el aliento correr de ese modo era muy cansado, apoyo sus manos en el barandal, su carrera la había llevado a la azotea el viento azoto su acalorado rostro refrescándolo… su respiración se había normalizado pero no así su corazón que aun seguía palpitando dolorosamente contra su pecho.

-Ave maría de Schubert ¿eh?- susurro con melancolía.

-Así es.

Kagome se sobresalto al oír la voz a su espalda pero se tomo su tiempo antes de voltearse y encararlo, al verlo a los ojos un estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal ocasionando que se pusiera nerviosa.

-Siento haber escuchado sin tu permiso, no volverá a pasar- se disculpo desviando su vista al suelo.

-Eso no tiene importancia- respondió fríamente.

-Pero sabes, tocaste maravillosamente- el comento aun sin mirarlo.

-No tienes que alagarme eso no es…

-¡NO TE ESTOY ALAGANDO!- rebatió ahora enfrentando sus miradas- solo digo lo que me pareció...- se cayó abruptamente tapándose la boca apenada.

Él la miraba sorprendido.

-Bueno eso sigue sin tener importancia- replico después de unos minutos de tenso silencio- ten.

Sesshomaru le alargo una caja envuelta de un papel fino, Kagome lo miro pero no lo tomo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto mirando el paquete recelosamente.

-Un regalo, te lo manda Rin- contesto exasperado, ya quería irse.

Ella con cautela alargo sus brazos para tomar el presente pero al tomarlo sus manos se rozaron haciendo que una corriente de energía estremeciera a ambos.

-Gra… gracias- susurro algo sonrojada.

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros, ya se estaba retirando del lugar cuando se acordó de algo, metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco una pequeña caja de aterciopelo.

-Por cierto ten- menciono girándose levemente lanzando la cajita hacia ella.

Kagome la atrapo en el aire con sorpresa.

-¿Qué es?

-Solo tómalo y ya- rebatió algo incomodo.

-Está bien- susurro.

Con esa respuesta él retomo su camino y se perdió por las escaleras, Kagome se quedo en silencio pero decidida a ver que contenía esas dos cajas se sentó en el suelo dejando la caja pequeña para el final pero…

-¡KAGOME HIGURASHI!

Kagome cerró los ojos asustada, se había olvidado completamente de su hermana.

-Ki…Kikio- susurro asustada.

-¡DONDE DIABLOS TE HABIAS METIDO! ¡¿POR QUÉ FALTASTE A CLASES?!- exclamo enojada Kikio.

-Lo siento-susurro, el recordar por que no había entrado a clases se le hacía muy doloroso, bajo la vista para que no viera las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, no le gustaba que la vieran llorar, es mas ella no lloraba desde hace 4 años.

Kikio se percato que algo malo estaba pasando así que se agacho a la altura de Kagome y con delicadeza le alzo su cara para encontrar unos ojos enrojecidos pero sin lágrimas, el corazón de Kikio se estrujo al ver en ese estado a su hermana menor con cariño la estrecho en un abrazo protector, Kagome se aferro al uniforme de su hermana ocultando su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

-Kagome ¿pasa algo?-pregunto preocupada.

-Inuyasha-es lo único que fue capaz de decir sin que su voz se quebrara.

Kikio lo comprendió todo el porqué del estado de Kagome, porque había faltado a clases pero lo único que no cuadraba era el porqué estaba en la azotea porque no se había ido a la casa; con cuidado la aparto de si para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Me cuentas?- pregunto con ternura.

Kagome asistió con tristeza, dispuesta a contarle todo pero mientras lo narraba el dolor se volvía a hacer presente y más fuerte sin embargo cuando le conto sobre la melodía la sensación de paz la envolvía; Kikio observo como las facciones de su hermana se suavizaron al contarle sobre la melodía y el encuentro con Sesshomaru ¿Puede que ella…?

-Entiendo… pero eso no es una excusa para faltar a clases- le regaño pero con suavidad.

Kagome hizo un intento de sonrisa pero estaba cansada para poder fingir, Kikio se dio cuenta entonces recordó que ella le conto que Sesshomaru le había dado el regalo que Rin le envió.

-Bien entonces abramos esos regalos- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kagome asistió con cuidado se centro en la tarea de desenvolver el regalo de Rin, cuando lo logro su corazón latió dolorosamente; Kikio noto un cambio brusco en la mirada de su hermana menor se acerco a ver el contenido y un calor se extendió quemándola.

-Kagome esto son…

-Los discos de Megoka- termino por ella.

Kikio hizo un ademan de querer quitárselos pero Kagome los retiro antes de que la mano de su hermana los alcanzara.

-¿Kagome que…?

-Está bien Kikio, está bien… yo estoy bien- le susurro.

-Pero Kagome eso son…

-Lo sé- la interrumpió bruscamente- pero debo empezar a superarlo, no puedo seguir huyendo por siempre- termino diciendo con vacilación.

Kikio suspiro si seguí así solo se lastimaría más aunque deseaba que volviera.

Kagome se dio cuenta que había una carta debajo del disco, la saco y la desdoblo, esta decía:

_Señorita Kagome:_

_¡Muchas felicidades! Espero que en este día reciba muchas felicitaciones y regalos. El motivo por el cual le he escrito esta carta es para informarle el motivo de este regalo, tal vez no sea el más adecuado para una persona que cumple sus 18 años pero sentí la necesidad de que escuchara las canciones de Megoka y comprendieras ese cálido sentimiento que me llena al oírla cantar y tocar, es inexplicable._

_Mis más sinceras felicitaciones y sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Rin Taisho. _

Kagome sonrió para sus adentros Rin seguía insistiendo en hablarle formalmente le tendió la carta a su hermana que la veía con curiosidad, Kikio tomo la hoja que le tendía al terminar de leer se rio con nerviosismo.

-Pues… mmm… es…- decía Kikio intentando buscar la palabra adecuada.

-Es especial, Rin es especial- completo Kagome con ojos brillantes, tomando la carta que ahora Kikio le devolvía.

-Por supuesto- corroboro ella con una sonrisa algo vacilante.

Al intentar reincorporarse la mano de Kagome choco contra algo duro, la vista de ella fue hacia el objeto encontrándose con la cajita que aun no había abierto, con delicadeza la tomo y la abrió. Kikio la observaba confundida ya que Kagome tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa ¿pero de qué? Se acerco y al estar a un lado de ella no pudo evitar que un grito de sorpresa porque en la cajita no había otra cosa que el collar que siempre había deseado Kagome.

-¿Eso es…?

-Sí, el collar- le respondió Kagome a Kikio.

Kikio quedo sorprendida nunca pensó que alguien le regalaría ese collar y menos Sesshomaru… en eso su foco se ilumino.

-Por dios Kagome ese collar te lo regalo Sesshomaru- exclamo emocionada.

Kagome no la oyó estaba demasiado sorprendida, ese collar… ese collar siempre lo había querido y ahora Sesshomaru se lo regalaba… ¡¿Sesshomaru!?

-Sesshomaru- susurro al percatarse por primera vez quien se lo había dado.

-Exacto Sesshomaru te lo regalo que envidia darás cuando todas sepan que él… ¿Kagome?… ¡Espera!- grito al verla salir corriendo con la cajita en la mano derecha y la carta en la contraria.

Kikio quedo perpleja, cerró los ojos por inercia al oír aporrearse la puerta.

-Kagome- una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Kikio- tal vez él te pueda ayudar hermanita- susurro con esperanza.

Se levanto, cogió el otro regalo que se le había olvidado a Kagome al salir corriendo se esa forma y se dirigió al salón a recoger su mochila que había dejado al estar buscándola por toda la escuela y de paso iría a buscar la de ella porque dudaba que esa salida tan presurosa fuera para ir a buscar su mochila.

……………………

Kagome bajaba de dos en dos los escalones estuvo a punto de caerse varias veces pero eso no le impidió seguir bajando, al llegar al pasillo corrió en dirección a la sala de música, su corazón latía y la duda la carcomía pero al abrir la puerta se hallo ante una habitación vacía, el piano era lo único que se veía, desanimada se iba a retirar pero vio algo que le llamo la atención un estuche, con cautela se aproximo y con cuidado lo abrió encontrándose con un violín, asentó la carta y el collar a un lado del estuche y con cuidado lo saco, al tenerlo entre sus manos no pudo evitar que una corriente alertara todos sus músculos… ella lo había deseado tanto y ahora…

-Tal vez, solo tal vez podría hacerlo una última vez- decía mientras se acomodaba para poder tocar- para poder…

Olvidar.

……………………

¿OLVIDAR? ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Se preguntaba un peli plateado molesto regresando a la academia decidido a buscar su violín, al abrir las puertas de esta su molestia quedo disipada, una melodía firme pero delicada se oía por los vacios pasillos, inconscientemente cerró los ojos disfrutándola… aunque ¿Quién podría estar tocando de esa manera? ¿Tal vez pudiera ser…?

……………………

Kagome

¿Esa era Kagome? ¿Ella está tocando? Esas preguntas brotaron inconscientemente en la mente de Kikio.

-Kagome tu…- susurro con una sonrisa, sujetando mas fuerte las mochilas que tenía entre sus manos.

De pronto un dolor ataco su pecho desprevenido ¿Si alguien la descubriera, Kagome estaría en peligro? Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo del salón de Kagome siguiendo la canción, tenía que llegar o sería demasiado tarde. Sin tregua paso salones, doblo esquinas mientras seguía su sentido auditivo, cuando al fin llego a donde la melodía se hacía más fuerte pudo respirar tranquila, abriendo silenciosamente pudo captar a su hermana menor tocando con una paz y dulzura que no había visto desde hace 4 años, olvidando porque había corrido tan desesperadamente se dejo envolver en la música, la entonada era triste, melancólica y en parte dolorosa pero conmovía porque te llegaba al corazón…

-¿Kikio?

La voz de Kagome fue el detonante para recordar porque había venido.

-Kagome hay que irnos de inmediato- ordeno algo exaltada.

Kagome la miro confundida.

……………………

Sesshomaru abrió abruptamente los ojos puesto que la melodía había dejado de sonar, con algo de vergüenza se apresuro a buscar a la persona que lo había envuelto en su música, él necesitaba saber quién era… sus pasos se tornaron rápidos.

……………………

-¿Qué pasa hermana?- pregunto confundida Kagome pues no entendía el nerviosismo de Kikio.

-¡¿Cómo que, qué pasa?! Kagome te das cuenta que alguien pudo descubrirte- regañaba Kikio- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si eso hubiera llegado a suceder? Eh ¡RESPONDE!

Kagome bajo la vista pues sabía que Kikio tenía razón, si alguien la hubiera descubierto se habría encontrado en problemas.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que respondió con su mirada fija en sus tenis.

Kikio suspiro con algo de culpabilidad, tal vez no debió haberle gritado… eso pensaba.

-Kagome…

El sonido de unos pasos alertaron a ambas muchachas con miedo se miraron entre sí, estaban en problemas. Kagome fue la más rápida en reaccionar asentando el violín sobre su estuche sin guardarlo correctamente, tomo la carta y el collar guardándolos con rapidez en su bolsillo, tomo a su hermana por la mano jalándola a la ventana, la abrió de en par en par, le quito las mochilas lanzándolas por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Kikio consternada.

-Salvándonos- contesto ella seria- ahora salta- ordeno.

Kikio la miro como si hubiera dicho una locura.

-No saltare por la ventana- exclamo en un susurro.

-Por dios Kikio no empieces, ni que estuviéramos en el segundo piso- exclamo nerviosa.

-No

Kagome desesperada pues lo pasos se escuchaban más cerca, agarro a Kikio por el brazo firmemente.

-Lo siento- susurro antes de ejercer fuerza, empujando a Kikio por la ventana.

Kikio ni siquiera pudo protestar porque en unos segundos ya se encontraba de cara contra el césped. Kagome apoyo una rodilla en la ventana impulsándose salto por un momento sintió que algo dejaba de hacer peso pero no le tomo importancia pues lo pasos se detuvieron, por el rabillo del ojo pudo captar un destello plateado cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

Sesshomaru se encontró que no había nadie en la sala con algo de decepción pensó que tal vez la melodía había venido de otro lugar pero al ver que su violín fuera de su estuche y la ventana abierta de par en par, supo que esa melodía salió de su violín ¿Pero como encontrarlo? Con algo de molestia guardo bien el instrumento cuando iba a salir algo le llamo su atención, un destello plateado debajo de la ventana al acercarse y verlo bien se percato de que era, con algo parecido a una sonrisa se le formo en sus labios, levanto ese objeto y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

-Al parecer fue ella- susurro mientras salía de la sala con su violín.

……………………

Kagome y Kikio corrían con miedo a ser descubiertas, la más joven volteo para observar como la academia estaba silenciosa y solitaria, un extraño sentimiento la embargo al percatarse que quería seguir tocando, tal vez no fue bueno idea el volver a tocar, con un suspiro se concentro en el camino no quería tropezar.

……………………

En el silencio de su habitación su mente divagaba en sus más oscuros recuerdos del pasado, reviviendo el dolor y la angustia, se levanto de la cama en la cual había estado acurrucada, caminando atravesó su habitación hasta situarse frente al armarios con temor lo abrió encontrándose con miles de prendas de vestir pero eso no era lo que buscaba, agachándose busco entre todas las cosas que se encontraban dentro hasta hallarlo con algo de brusquedad lo saco ocasionando una pequeña avalancha de objetos a los cuales no le tomo importancia ya que lo que le interesaba estaba ahora entre sus manos.

-Shikon- susurro con melancolía.

Se reincorporo llevándose a Shikon con ella, la sentarse al borde de la cama no podo evitar pasar su mano por la superficie de ese estuche, con ese simple roce le hizo revivir magnificas sensaciones, sumergida en sus recuerdos vagaba.

-¿Kagome?

Su nombre la hizo volver a la cruel realidad, rápidamente se inclino y escondió el estuche debajo de la cama antes de que la puerta se abriera dándole paso a Kikio.

-Hermana- susurro Kagome algo nerviosa.

Kikio miro fijamente a Kagome sabiendo que algo le estaba ocultando, analizo la habitación encontrando un amontonamiento de cosas frente a su armario con una sospecha agudizo mas la vista hasta recordar que había estado en el armario, con un suspiro se acerco a una atemorizada Kagome.

-Kagome ¿Tienes algo que decirme?- pregunto con dulzura Kikio, sentándose a un lado de ella.

Kagome desvió la vista sabía que Kikio ya había descubierto lo que saco pero no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a ella.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- repitió ella con algo de ansiedad.

-Kikio si hipotéticamente volver a tocar ¿Te molestaría?- pregunto en un susurro.

Kikio sonrió para sus adentros cuanto había esperado para oír esa pregunta, con cautela rodeo a su hermanita con sus brazos acunándola en su pecho.

-No, claro que no me molestaría- respondió apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Kagome.

-Pero si hoy te molestaste mucho-replico ella desde el pecho de Kikio.

Kikio no contesto enseguida, apretó el abrazo antes de hablar.

-Tenía miedo, tuve miedo de perderte si alguien te hubiera descubierto y no pensé en ese momento, hasta que salimos de la sala es cuando comprendí que no iba a perderte pues ya no eres ella… ya no- respondió con su voz ahogada- "Aunque desearía que volvieras"- pensó.

Kagome cerró los ojos disfrutando el cálido abrazo brindado, su mano busco en su bolsillo del uniforme puesto que no se había cambiado aun que ya había anochecido pero…

-¡NO!- Kagome separándose bruscamente de Kikio, asustando a esta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto alterada.

Kagome se había levantando de la cama y buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos desesperadamente.

-No está- susurro pérdida.

……………………

-Entiendo, por supuesto mañana anunciare a los seleccionados- respondía el director a un interlocutor invisible pues estaba hablando por teléfono- hasta mañana.

Al colgar no pudo evitar un poco de confusión en su rostro pero tenía que hacerlo, así que fue a los archivos de los seleccionados y agrego un nombre más.

-Extraño- fue lo único que susurro antes de cerrar la carpeta, retirándose a su habitación a dormir.

Continuara.

**O.o me quedo algo extraño u_uU jejeje bueno, bueno tengo unas preguntas.**

**¿Qué es lo que no encuentra Kagome? **

**¿Quién es ella? **

**¿Por qué a Kagome le afecta tanto el nombre de Megoka?**

**n_n jejeje bueno hasta aquí les dejo y un agradecimiento a:**

_**Inuyany**__**.- **_Hola concuerdo contigo a Inuyasha siempre se le olvida lo más importante uff, bueno pues aquí tienes otro encuentro Sesshome espero te haya gustado.

_**angy-roose.- **_Hola, pues gracias por las felicitaciones jeje y me da alegría que te haya gustado, espero tu comentario.__

_**ISYLU.- **_Jeje gracias y pues aquí tienes la continuación, gracias por leerme.

_**Feer.- **_Pues aquí tienes la contestación… TÚ era Sesshomaru jaja, espero tu comentario y que no me olives aunque no estemos juntas T.T

_**Pequeña Lin.- **_Hola pues gracias por tu comentario, pues el personaje de Kirara no se, se me vino a la mente jeje bueno aquí tienes la continuación, intentare actualizar lo más rápido posible.

_**XiO.- **_Jejeje gracias, pues aquí tiene la continuación espero tu comentario.

_**ALEAJANDRA.- **_Perdón por dejarte al borde le infarto jaja pero aquí tienes la continuación jeje pues si ni yo había imaginado a Kirara como a una persona pero ya vez jaja… esperpo tu comentario.

_**Andrea.- **_Pues igual a mí me gusta la pareja n_n gracias por tus felicitaciones me animan, espero tu comentario.

_**Goshy.- **_Hola, oye sabes me da gusta que también leas esta historia n_n bueno gracias por tu comentario y pues si algo malo le paso a Kagome T.T pero no te lo diré ahora jeje lo sabrás mas adelante… espero tu review.

**Gracias a todos por los reviews me animan mucho. **


	4. El anuncio

**Hola!!! Volví, lo se, lo se dirán esta loca ya volvió jejeje pues si xD bien les traigo el cuarto chap de esta historia. **

**Disfruten.**

_**Soy lo que soy.**_

**El anuncio.**

El sonido de el agua corriendo alerto a una joven pelinegra que se encontraba dormida, con cautela se levanto, sus pies descalzos se estremecieron al tocar el frio suelo con cuidado abrió la puerta de su habitación atravesó el pasillo siguiendo el sonido; al encontrase frente a la puerta del baño trago un poco de saliva antes de entra bruscamente para encontrar a…

-¡KIKIO! ¡TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR!- fue el grito que recibió la pelinegra que salió de la misma forma en la que entro.

La respiración de Kikio se calmo por unos momentos antes de que notara que KAGOME ESTABA DESPIERTA.

-Espera ¡KAGOME!- grito para que pudiera escucharla.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es que estar despierta a estas horas?- pregunto curiosa.

No hubo respuesta aunque Kikio retrocedió unos pasos al ver que la puerta se abría bruscamente.

-Necesito llegar a la escuela lo más pronto posible- respondió al mismo tiempo que se secaba el cabello con una toalla azul cielo.

Kikio no respondió nada solo dirigió la vista al reloj que marcaba las 5 de la mañana, con un suspiro siguió a su hermana menor hacia la cocina.

-Está bien pero promete que te cuidaras- le pidió.

-Claro, claro- respondió al agarrar una manzana- te veo al rato hermana.

Kikio solo sonrió al ver salir a Kagome tan deprisa de la casa, con una bostezo regreso a su cuarto a seguir durmiendo.

……………………

Cuando llego a la escuela eran las 5:50 y sabía que ningún estudiante estaría en esta puesto que las clases comenzaban hasta las 7, con determinación atravesó los jardines debía empezar a buscar.

……………………

Su caminar era pausado mientras observaba su mano un destello plateado broto de ella, sonrío casi imperceptible, el sonido de su andar era anulado por el césped hasta que…

-NO ES POSIBLE- ese grito fue lo que se escucho en el silencio.

Esta vez si sonrío… y que sonrisa.

……………………

-Me rindo- susurro Kagome, antes de sentarse y apoyar su espalda contra la pared.

Un suspiro de resignación escapo de sus labios mientras trataba de luchar contra el impulso que le decía que rompiera algo.

-Hey.

Esa voz… con lentitud alzo la cabeza clavando sus ojos en unos dorados.

-Sesshomaru- susurro sorprendida.

-Veo que mi regalo no te gusto- comento como si nada.

-¿Qué?

-Que mi regalo no te gusto, puesto que no lo veo- explico.

Kagome llevo un mano a su pecho donde estaría la estrella del collar pero…

-Esto… rayos

-¿Qué pasa?

-Veras no es que no me halla gustado es que… bueno yo…

-¿Lo perdiste?- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Lo siento- fue su contestación.

-Levantarte ya deben empezar a llegar los demás, no querrás que te vean así- estiro una mano ofreciéndole ayuda.

Sorprendida la tomo insegura, al tirar de ella con suavidad una sensación de seguridad rodeo a ambos, ella algo sonrojada se inclino para agradecerle porque no se sentía segura como para articular palabra alguna, con rapidez se giro pero antes e siquiera dar un paso unas tersas manos rozaron sus hombros hasta unirse delante de ella como si la estuviera abrazando aunque después de unos segundos se retiraron, pasaron unas milésimas de segundos antes de oír su aterciopelada voz.

-Ten más cuidado a la hora de saltar ventanas- el humor se notaba detrás del tono serio y frío.

Gire sobre mi misma para observar como se marchaba.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú cuello- dijo, ella bajo la mirada para encontrar el collar perdido, sorpresa y temor fueron sentimientos que afloraron en su rostro fino- tienes buen ritmo, tal vez recibas una sorpresa hoy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto con voz ahogada.

-Pronto lo sabrás- silencio reino el lugar al desaparecer de la vista de ella.

El corazón de la azabache latía a mil por hora.

……………………

Kagome no podía concentrarse en las clases, su mente estaba en otro lado repitiendo las palabras de Sesshomaru, tenia miedo pero a la vez curiosidad ¿Qué quiso decir con sorpresa? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Director que empezó a hablar por el altavoz.

-Muy bueno días, hoy se anunciaran a los seleccionados para el concurso de música- apenas hubo pronunciado esas palabras los murmullos se extendieron platicando si Sesshomaru ganaría como siempre o Inuyasha lo podría derrotar.

Kagome suspiro con cansancio el sueño estaba haciéndose presente.

-¿Kagome quien crees que ganara?- Sango esperaba ansiosa la respuesta.

-No se… pero sabes que apoyare a Inuyasha- esa respuesta siempre se la daba, desde que había ingresado a la escuela.

-Mmm… no entiendo- la tímida voz de Kirara se oyó.

-¿Qué no entiendes?- esa era Sango.

-Como Kagome se hizo amiga de Inuyasha, si no le gusta la música.

Y era cierto todos el grupo tocaba algún instrumento, excepto Kagome o eso creen.

-Hey, me están sacando- refunfuño Kagome.

Las tres rieron después de unos segundos, después guardaron silencio para oír a los concursantes.

-De Tercer año Taisho Sesshomaru y Kino Kagura, de Segundo año Taisho Inuyasha y Okami Koga, de primer grado Kimoto Yuka y Lih Eri- los gritos no se hicieron esperar, ya que era considerado un honor poder participar en ese concurso pero…- y de ultimo momento otro concursante- el silencio se apodero de la escuela, jamás había pasado eso siempre hubo 2 de cada grado, nunca mas- de segundo año Higurashi Kagome.

El silencio era palpable, cada mirada estaba posada en la figura de cierta azabache que estaba en shock aunque no duro mucho ya que muchos se lanzaron contra ella para abrazarla o felicitarla por haber entrado, Kagome recibió abrazos, apretones de manos, felicitaciones pero ella ni cuenta se dio.

-Por favor los seleccionados vengan a la rectoría a recibir información- pidió el director.

Una mano tomo su muñeca pero aun así ella seguía ida.

-Kagome- una voz la llamaba pero ella no oía.

Su mente estaba en blanco el miedo se había apoderado de ella, no controlaba lo que hacia hasta que…

-Kagome- esa voz la saco de su estado de shock.

-Hermana- su voz sonaba insegura y con miedo.

Kikio se acerco apresuradamente a su hermanita ella igual tenia miedo.

-Kagome ¿Estas bien?- su voz destilaba toda su preocupación.

-Hermana- parecía que solo eso podía decir.

La mayor percatándose del estado de la menor se volteo a Inuyasha que hasta ahora era quien la guiaba a la rectoría.

-Inuyasha podrías decirle al director que Kagome se sentía indispuesta, luego ira por la información- pidió ella.

Inuyasha dudo pero luego asistió mirando por ultima vez a la pequeña azabache.

-Cuídala-pidió.

Kikio le sonrío ocasionando el sonrojo del menor, que tropezando se dirigió de nuevo a su destino.

Kikio tomo a Kagome por los brazos, llevándola hacia un lugar mas privado para poder hablar.

……………………

Sesshomaru estaba molesto e irritado, molesto porque Kagome no se hallaba presente e irritado porque esa información la había escuchado como unas mil veces.

-¿… entendieron?- todos los presentes afirmaron con la cabeza- entonces se pueden retirar, excepto Inuyasha quiero hablar contigo sobre la señorita Kagome.

Esas palabras llamaron a Sesshomaru como un imán.

……………………

Kagome se encontraba entre los brazos de su hermana aferrada a su ropa como si de eso le fuese la vida, mientras tanto la otra la intentaba calmar.

-Vamos Kagome cálmate- su mano le acariciaba los cabelles con lentitud.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- su pregunta era hecha desde su posición.

Kikio suspiro cansada.

-Vamos Kag, no es tan malo- animaba.

-¡¿Cómo que no es malo?!- su exclamación fue precedida por un alejamiento de parte de Kagome.

-Kagom…

-Kikio y si alguien lo supiera, yo…

-Tranquila nadie lo sabe y lo sabrá jamás, ella no debe influir mas en tu vida- se acerco a su hermanita y le acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza.

-No quiero que ella vuelva, no quiero- sus quejidos eran lamentables y dolorosos.

Sus lágrimas brotaron sin poder evitarlo se derramaron como fuentes sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Kago…

-Oye- esa voz de impotente fuerza le era muy conocida.

Ella limpio rápidamente sus lágrimas con las mangas de su uniforme.

-Sesshomaru no es el mejor momento tal vez si regresas más tard…

-No te metas Higurashi yo vine haberla a ella no a ti- su voz sonó autoritaria, Kikio retrocedió.

-No, Kagome no se siente bien- le enfrento.

-Serás terca te dije…

-YA BASTA- el grito de Kagome resonó entre la discusión.

-Kagome.

-Kikio por favor retírate, yo me hare cargo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, retírate- su voz era autoritaria con la de Sesshomaru o tal vez mas.

Ella acepto derrotada antes de irse le lanzo una mirada filosa a Sesshomaru, él cual ni se inmuto.

El silencio reino el ambiente unos segundos.

-¿Qué quieres?- su pregunta fue seca hasta podría decirse que cortante.

-¿Qué te pasa, porque actúas así?- su curiosidad fue lo que lo obligo a preguntarle.

-¿A mí? No a mí no me pasa nada, querrás decir que te pasa a ti- su mirada se clavo en la mirada dorada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Como se te ocurrió hacerme esto? No te llegaste a imaginar que nunca dije que tocaba por alguna razón, eres la persona mas desconsiderada que he conocido… eres… eres lo peor- sus palabras eran lo que sentía, además de que no se había percatado que volvía a llorar.

-Lo soy- fue su única respuesta- toma esto son los datos de la primera prueba.

Sin dejarse ablandar por esas lagrima y palabras hirientes se acerco, tomando su mano la abrió con la suya, deposito las hojas y se fue sin dedicarle una sola palabra de disculpa o una mirada de arrepentimiento.

-Idiota.

Se dejo caer de rodillas vencida, si tocaba… ella regresaría.

……………………

Su caminar era lento y pausado, sentía un gran vacío sabia que lo que hizo estuvo mal pero lo necesitaba… necesitaba oírla tocar aunque fuese una sola vez mas.

"_La melodía de una canción puede curar la herida del corazón". _

Continuara.

**Espero le haya gustado n_n si, si estuvo de la patada pero es que la prepa me estresa mucho y el concurso en donde me metí no me fue muy bien que digamos T.T y estoy un poco triste pero di lo mejor, eso quiere decir que aun me falta mucho… bueno cambiando de tema les tengo otras preguntas… ja hay mas xD**

**¿A quien le tiene tanto miedo Kagome?**

**¿Por qué?**

**Bueno espero que me digan sus corazonadas haber quien acierta xD**

**Agradecimientos a:**

_**XiO.- **_Si, tiene que ver con la muerte de sus padres espero que tus suposiciones sean correctas xD, espero que esta vez me digas para ver si lo son n_n bueno espero te guste este chap. Espero tu review.

_**Goshy.- **_Hola, gracias por tus buenos deseos n_n eres la primera persona que me extraña n_n jejeje bueno pues tus suposiciones se acercan mucho a la verdad, tiene buena intuición, veamos si sigues en las mismas xD… espero tu review.

_**black-Kiari**__**.- **_que bueno que te gusto. Espero tu review.

_**Feer.- **_Bueno Fer… si tu era Sesshomaru jejeje, yo tambien te extraño mucho, cuidate. Espero tu review.

_**Inuyany**__**.- **_Wiii, como adoro verte bueno leerte xD Si Shikon es el nombre del violín de Kagome jaja yo tambien espero que tus suposiciones sena ciertas… bueno ¿Cómo me quedo este chap? Espero tu review y las respuesta de las preguntas n_n quiero ver que tan buena intuición tienes amiga.

_**omy-loly**__**.- **_Ola Omy… pues ya lo continúe jejeje. Espero tu review.

_**ISYLU**__**.- **_Hola… que bueno que te gusta la historia jejeje pues ya sabes que encontró Sesshomaru era el collar que le había regalado a Kagome espero me sigas en esta historia… espero tu review.

**Muchas gracias a los que me dejan un review y a los que no les pido que me dejen… pliz harían feliz a esta loca escritora que no tiene nada que hacer xD bueno estudiar… bueno los quiero.**

**FiraLili**


	5. Visitando a Sesshomaru

**Hola, lamento la tardanza. Saben iba a abandonar este fic pues había perdido por completo el camino. Así que iba a poner un aviso diciendo que lo abandonaba pero mientras veía videos en YouTube uno en especial me animo a continuarlo. Este fic fue hecho cuando termine de ver el anime "La corda D oro" pero me desanime. Aunque creo que eso es lo peor ¿no? dejar algo inconcluso sabiendo que hay personas que lo esperan, así que lo volví a intentar, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.

_**Soy lo que soy.**_

**Visitando a Sesshomaru.**

Kagome no se había movido desde que Sesshomaru se hubo ido, temblaba como nunca. Las clases ya habían terminado por ese día pero ella seguía ahí, como si apenas hubiera pasado algunos minutos.

Una figura la vigilaba desde la puerta le dolía ver así a Kagome pero tenia que superarlo y continuar. Los sollozos empezaron a ser audibles para la pelinegra que solo aparto la vista para brindarle algo de privacidad pero no se iría.

-Higurashi- esa voz le obligo a abrir los ojos y posarlos en un joven de ojos ámbares.

-Inuyasha- susurro con una sonrisa.

Él se sonrojo.

-Me preguntaba por Kagome- comento.

Kikio dejo de sonreír para volverse a su hermanita que seguían en la misma posición. Inuyasha siguió los ojos de Kikio y lo que vio no le gusto nada.

-Kagome- quiso avanzar pero una suave mano se lo impidió- ¿Pero qué…?

-No vaya ahora, ella necesita estar sola- le susurro Kikio.

-Pero…

-No.

Inuyasha asistió con la cabeza, se limitó a ver como su amiga lloraba frunció el ceño nunca le ha gustado ver a las mujeres llorar.

-¿Por qué esta así?- pregunto cuando no pudo contenerlo más.

-Ella no quiere tocar- respondió.

-Entonces porque no hablas con el Director, yo creo que podría retirarse y…

-¡NO!- Inuyasha dejo de hablar- a ella le encantaba tocar, era esencial para ella… pero la muerte de sus… nuestros padres fue demasiado para ella y lo dejo. Se encero en esa burbuja de todo está bien, por eso yo quiero que vuelva a tocar, quiero que vuelva a ser la misma. Ya no quiero sonrisas falsas que cree que no me doy cuenta cuando las pone. Por eso Inuyasha no quiero que se retire del concurso.

Se dio media vuelta hasta ponerse frente a Inuyasha.

-¿Inuyasha me podrías prometer algo?- pregunto Kikio.

-Claro- respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Prométeme que me ayudaras a evitar que ella se salga del concurso ¿Lo harás?

-… Te lo prometo.

Kikio sonrío de oreja a oreja dejando a Inuyasha sonrojado al verla.

……………………

Kagome ya se encontraba en su habitación, después de que Kikio la encontrara se la llevo a jalones a la casa. No dejo que fuera a retirarse.

-Hermana del demonio- susurro contra su almohada.

Estaba boca abajo con su cabeza hundida en su almohada.

Se reincorporo lentamente haciendo que el collar que tenia sonara levemente, su miraba bajo a su cuello amaba ese collar pero detestaba a la persona que se lo dio.

-Estupido Sesshomaru, que no tenía a nadie mas para hacerle la vida imposible- se sentó en su cama y su vista fue a parar en la carpeta que le había dado ese mismo día- bueno una hojeada no me hará mal.

Se levantó, tomo la carpeta y se sentó en el suelo con su espalada apoyada a un lado de la cama. Al abrirlo una carta cayo, con curiosidad lo abrió.

_Higurashi:_

_Como ya sabrás yo fui el causante de que te metieran al concurso. Quiero proponerte algo porque se de antemano que intentaras salirte del evento, si ganas te daré a Tenseiga mi violín pero si yo gano tendrás que tocar para mí. _

_Sesshomaru Taisho._

Kagome parpadeo sorprendida varias veces.

-¿Kagome? Ya son las 6 de la tarde tienes que comer algo- Kikio entro al cuarto con cautela, pero ella no respondió- ¿Kagome?- volvió a llamarla.

La vio sentada en el suelo, se acercó lentamente para ver que tenía… ¿Una carta?

-oh Dios mío, ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?-exclamo después de leer la carta, Kagome alzo la vista hasta posarla en su hermana.

-Hermana…

-Kagome, Sesshomaru te está ofreciendo su violín si lo derrotas- la menor volvió a poner sus ojos en las letras que estaban escritas en una letra pulcra.

La azabache por fin encontró sentido a esas palabras, la sorpresa siguió haciendo mella en ella pero había duda, se levantó.

-Kikio ¿Sabes la dirección de Sesshomaru?

Kikio parpadeo antes de contestarle.

-Si- tomo un papel y una pluma, escribiendo rápidamente pero entendible- es esta.

Antes de que ella pudiera cuestionarle algo Kagome tomo el papel que le había extendido y ahora bajaba corriendo.

Kikio oyó como se cerraba la puerta.

-Esa niña siempre es impulsiva- sonrió, sabía que le reclamaría al volver ya que en su impulsividad olvido que llevaba puesto una falta de mezclilla que le llegaba antes de la rodilla y una blusa de tirantes blanca. Oh si Kagome le mataría por no haberla detenido.

……………………

Kagome corría como si de eso dependiera su vida, vio el papel… faltaba poco.

……………………

La azabache miro el lugar completamente asombrada, eso no era una casa era una mansión.

-Bueno ya estás aquí, n o te puedes echar para atrás- se acercó a las enormes rejas que custodiaban la "casa".

Toco el timbre, una voz salió del comunicador.

-_¿Quién es?_

-Esto… Soy Kagome Higurashi, una compañera de…- se detuvo, a quien decía a Inuyasha o a Sesshomaru- … de Sesshomaru Taisho- dijo al final, pues al fin y al cabo a él había ido a ver.

-_Lo siento, el amo Sesshomaru jamás aviso de una visita por lo tanto no puede pasar._

-Pero es importante que hable con él- Kagome se estaba molestando.

-_No, lo sien… ¿¡Rin que haces!?_

-_¿Quién llamo, Señor Yaken?_

-_Nadie señorita._

-_No me mienta, dígale a Rin quien llamo…_

-_No es nadie, solo una joven que dice ser compañera del amo Sesshomaru._

-_¿Cómo se llama?_

-_Creo que se llama… emm… creo que Kagome Higurashi._

Kagome solo oía la conversación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-_¿¡La señorita Kagome!?_

-_Sí, si…_

-_¿Y qué esperas? Déjala entrar._

-_Pero señorita…_

-_Nada de peros, déjala pasar._

-_Si… Señorita Higurashi puede entrar._

-Gracias- respondió.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente, su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente sin razón alguna. Empezó a caminar hacia la mansión, al caminar sus vista iba y venía por todo el lugar, el camino estaba hecho de fino mármol y a los lados se extendían los jardines eran amplios y bien cuidados. Sus ojos brillaron al ver varias luciérnagas danzando entre las flores.

Al fin llego a la puerta en donde le esperaba una radiante Rin y una muy hermosa señora era alta, de figura delicada, cabellos negros largo, ojos bondadosos y llenos de cálidos pero sobre todo eso sobresalía su sonrisa. Kagome se sintió pequeña.

-Buenas noches- saludo Kagome con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

A lo que las otras dos respondieron igual.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Kagome?- pregunto entusiasmada Rin.

-Rin ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?- le reprendió la mujer con voz dulce.

-Lo siente madre…

-No se preocupe, yo le pedí a Rin que me hablara de tu y no de usted Señora emm…

-Izayoi.

-Señora Izayoi- ella sonrió.

-Bueno pasemos a la sala, nos sentiremos más cómodas.

……………………

-Aquí tiene señorita- le menciono una joven criada, con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.

-Yura ya te puedes retirar- la voz de Izayoi resonó en la sala.

-Con su permiso - salió por las puertas de roble.

-Bueno Kagome ¿Qué te trajo aquí?- Kagome asentó la taza en la mesa que había adelante de ella.

-Vera Señora Izayoi, mi motivo de esta visita inesperada es para hablar con Sesshomaru, si me lo permite- la forma de hablar de Kagome sorprendió mucho a Izayoi y a Rin.

-Por supuesto, no veo ningún problema.

Rin parpadeo sorprendida no era muy común que su madre le tomara cariño a alguien tan rápido pero como ella pudo comprobar anteriormente Kagome era alguien excepcional.

Izayoi hizo sonar una campanilla a la cual Yura acudió rápidamente, intercambio unas palabras con la recién aparecida y volvió a salir.

-Bien, mi hijo estará aquí en unos minutos mientras tanto me gustaría agradecerle- Kagome estaba sorprendida, las palabras de la mayor esa casi cantadas algo único.

-¿Agradecerme?

-Sí, Rin me conto lo que hiciste por ella.

-No fue nada.

Kagome estaba cohibida por la forma de ser de ella, algo en Izayoi le causaba nerviosismo.

-Kagome- ella volteó a ver a Rin que le miraba con ojos soñadores- ¿Te gusto mi regalo?

-Claro que si Rin, me encanto- le sonrió lo más sincero que pudo.

-¿Regalo?- la confusión se notaba en la pregunta de Izayoi.

-Así es mama, Kagome cumplió años ayer- anuncio dando una palmada.

Izayoi sonrió, hace mucho que no veía a su hija tan feliz pues ahora mayormente se acercaban a ella para poder acceder a su hijo mayor, Sesshomaru y a causa de eso su sonrisa y ánimos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que hace dos días regreso con una sonrisa radiante mientras contaba cómo había encontrado a una nueva amiga, al principio creyó que solo era otra artimaña pero ahora que tenía el placer de conocerla vio en sus ojos que no tenía ninguna intención mala. Aunque había un brillo oscuro en su mirada.

-Bueno entonces te daré un pequeño presente- Izayoi se levantó de sillón y se dirigió al piano que había en la sala a un lado de un ventanal, la sala era espaciosa con 4 juegos de sillones, 2 para 4 personas y 2 para una, al parecer hechos de piel, en la sala igual había una mesa baja en el centro y el piano ya mencionado.

-No es necesario- intento decir la azabache.

-Nada de no- Izayoi se sentó con elegancia en el gran piano de cola, coloca ambas palmas sobre las teclas, cerró sus ojos.

El corazón de Kagome latió con fuerza, se dejó llevar por la melodía. Le estaba tocando las mañanitas y era… hermoso. Sentía como la melodía le envolvía y le calmaba, tenía una armonía perfecta.

Izayoi abrió los ojos y sonrió encantada al ver como Kagome disfrutaba.

……………………

Sesshomaru bajaba los escalones bastante molesto, había pedido que no le molestaran pero al parecer su madre no lo oyó, suspiro se preguntaba que querría su madre.

Cuando estuvo ante las puertas y antes de siquiera abrirla, una melodía inundo toda la estancia, su mirada se volvió cálida por unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta. Su madre estaba en el piano y tocaba las mañanitas, entonces la vio.

Kagome estaba sentada junto a su hermana menor, la cual se había recargado el Kagome ambas disfrutaban la música.

Izayoi abrió de nuevo los ojos y los poso en su hijo mayor, sus ojos brillaron al percatarse que él no le prestaba a tención a ella sino a su invitada. ¿Qué curioso?

Los últimos dedos de Izayoi tocaron las teclas para luego alejarse, dejando que la última nota fuera larga.

-¿Te gusto Kagome?

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrase con que Izayoi estaba de pie frente a ella, con una sonrisa en los labios esperando su respuesta.

-Por supuesto, gracias por la dedicación- inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

Izayoi se había encariñado con la joven.

-Hijo pasa, no te quedes ahí.

-No te preocupes madre- Kagome se volteo lentamente para ver al causante de todo lo que estaba pasando- ¿Qué deseas?

-Yo nada, esta joven vino preguntando por ti- señalo a Kagome con la cabeza.

-Entiendo, Higurashi sígueme- se dio media vuelta y salió de nuevo.

-Sera mejor que lo sigas, al parecer no está de humor- menciono ella.

-¿Cuándo no está de mal humor?- susurro pero fue escuchada por las dos, que solo sonrieron.

Kagome se levantó y siguió al gruñón.

Cuando estuvieron las dos solas, Rin miro a su mamá.

-¿Qué opinas de Kagome?

-Pues… ella sería de gran ayuda para él.

-Yo creo lo mismo.

……………………

Kagome seguía Sesshomaru por los corredores, estaba molesta porque ni siquiera le había mirado o dirigido la palabra, subieron unas escaleras para luego entrar a una habitación al parecer de él.

-Cierra la puerta- Kagome frunció el ceño pero hizo lo que le pidió.

El silencio se formó a penas la puerta se cerró, Sesshomaru se volteo para encararla pero lo que vio lo descoloco por completo.

Kagome se sintió incomoda ante su mirada.

-¿Qué miras?- pregunto bruscamente.

-No sabía que tenías esas piernas- Kagome miro su cuerpo y palideció de golpe.

Se había olvidado de cómo iba vestida.

-No mires pervertido- exclamo avergonzada y molesta.

Sesshomaru solo alzo sus hombros en un gesto de que no le importaba. Se sentó en la ventana abierta mirando a la Luna.

-¿Qué viniste hacer aquí?

Kagome se recuperó de su vergüenza.

-¿Quiero preguntarte sobre esto?- Sesshomaru miro de reojo la carta.

-Creí a ver sido claro…

-Por supuesto que no, explícame esto porque yo no le encuentro sentido… como puedes apostar así tu violín, un violín es parte tuya. No deberías apostarlo así como así- exclamo Kagome agitando la carta.

Sesshomaru se levantó de donde estaba y camino hacia ella, Kagome no retrocedió.

-Tu manera de tocar me intriga eso es todo, quiero que participes. ¿Quiero ver que tan buena eres?- sus palabras eran frías, como dagas heladas.

-¿Y tenías que poner toda esta tontería?- Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos.

-No son tonterías… ¿Aceptas el trato?

Kagome estaba confundida.

-Yo…

Bajo la mirada.

Sesshomaru la tomo de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿Aceptas?

Sus ojos parecían penetrar su alma, un escalofrió bajo por su columna.

-Yo…

Continuara.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría enserio saber si les gusto porque este fic no es mi fuerte y la verdad no me gustaría abandonarlo, así que necesito de su apoyo. Gracias.**

**Gracias a: **

**Isuldory.- **Aquí tienes el siguiente chap, espero te haya gustado.

**Karina Natsumi.- **Gracias.

**ISYLU.- **¿Acción? xD Bueno aquí tienes este chap, no se a qué te refieres con acción pero dare lo mejor de mí para escribir.

**.- **Gracias!!!

**AZUL D CULLEN.- **Gracias!!! Igualmente cuídate.

**Inuyany.- **Me gustan mucho tus teorías n_n pues si he visto la corda de oro y Shugo chara, pues como ya había dicho hice este fic bajo los efectos de la Corda de Oro xD. Bueno gracias.

**Gracias a ustedes pude continuar. Aquí les dejo el video que me inspiro a continuar.**

**http : // .com /watch?v =qteOOv Zv4k4**

**Espero lo vean y comenten, es un video de lo más hermoso. **

**FiraLili. **


	6. Regalo atrasado ¿Me perdonas?

**Hola espero que les guste el capítulo, pues gracias a sus reviews me decidí a continuarlo no puedo dejar nada inconcluso si hay personas que me siguen n_n**

**Disfrutarlo. **

**Advertencia: **_Cuando aparezca un enlace a YouTube póngalo es la canción que suene en ese momento. _

_**Soy lo que soy.**_

**Regalo atrasado ¿Me perdonas?**

Kagome se sentía acorralada, los ojos de Sesshomaru esperaban una respuesta.

-Yo… yo…

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, Sesshomaru se apartó de ella para ver quien había interrumpido de esa manera.

-Sesshomaru quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que hiciste, no tenías que meter a Kagom…

Inuyasha se quedó de piedra, él había ido con las intenciones de reclamarle lo que hizo, aunque no la haría salirse del concurso, se lo prometió a Kikio pero aun así debía aclararle a su hermano que no podía hacer todo lo que se antojase. Y todo eso se borró al ver a su amiga en la habitación de su hermano ¿solos? Sus ojos dorados se abrieron completamente cuando observo bien a su amiga… estaba… estaba…

-¡¿Estas usando falda?!- parpadeaba mucho.

A Kagome se le subieron los colores a la cara, al ver como Inuyasha le examinaba… se sentía tan incómoda. Sesshomaru puso su cuerpo delante de ella tapándola completamente.

-Inuyasha lárgate- estaba molesto con Inuyasha por haber interrumpido.

Él nombrado se recuperó del reciente shock para enfrentar a su hermano.

-No, de aquí no me muevo hasta que Kagome venga conmigo- avanzo hacia ambos.

Sesshomaru le fulmino con la vista.

-Kagome vámonos.

Kagome trago saliva, no quería que Inuyasha la viere con falda… pero tampoco quería quedarse con Sesshomaru.

-Voy Inuyasha- respondió mientras salía de donde estaba, al pasar al lado de Sesshomaru pensó que le detendría pero no fue así.

Inuyasha entrelazo su brazo con el de ella, para después salir de la habitación. Cuando estuvieron alejados del cuarto.

-¿Qué demonios hacías en el cuarto de Sesshomaru?- pregunto mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Nada…

Inuyasha la observo de reojo, sabía que estaba mintiendo pero prefirió no decir nada. Llegaron a la sala donde aún se encontraba Ron e Izayoi.

-Madre regreso en un rato, acompañare a Kagome a su casa- declaro él cuando ambas le voltearon a ver.

-Claro, un gusto haberte conocido Kagome- le sonrió cálidamente, Kagome se sonrojo.

-En gusto fue mío señora Izayoi- se inclinó.

Inuyasha la jalo.

……………………

En la calle mientras la luna los iluminaba caminaban Inuyasha y Kagome, ella se encontraba cabizbaja, de pronto se detuvo confundiendo a Inuyasha.

-¿Kagome?

-Inuyasha no es necesario que me acompañes- Kagome evitaba el contacto visual.

Inuyasha suspiro.

-¿Esto es porque olvide tu cumpleaños?- Kagome se tensó pero no contesto- tomare eso como un sí.

-Tómatelo como quieras- respondió mordazmente- si me disculpas me voy.

-Kagome…- ella se había ido corriendo.

-Demonios- pateo la pared- ¡DEMONIOS!

…………………

Kagome estaba cubierta por sus sabanas, quería dormir pero no podía.

-Estúpido Inuyasha… estúpido Sesshomaru- hundió su cabeza en la almohada.

…………………

Kikio sonrió al oír eso, la vio entrar corriendo sin decir nada y pensó que había pasado algo malo pero al parecer solo era una rabieta.

-Mañana estará mejor- se dirigió a su alcoba para dormir.

…………………

-Vamos Kagome, pon otra cara cualquiera pensaría que te paso algo malo- decía Kikio mientras se dirigían a la escuela.

-Kikio me paso algo MALO- Kikio rodo los ojos.

-No te sigas quejando y mejor nos apresuramos o llegaremos tarde- le menciono.

-Sí, si…

Kikio sonrió, la Kagome de hoy era más como la antigua y eso le gustaba.

…………………

Kagome caminaba sin ánimos, no tenía ganas de hacer nada pero Kikio le obligo a ir a clases, suspiro mientras apretaba con fuerza el estuche del su violín.

-Hoy será un día muy largo…

Al momento de atravesar la entrada de la escuela, todas las miradas se pusieron en su persona y en el estuche que llevaba en sus manos, se sintió muy incomoda y a la ves la sensación le era muy familiar.

Aunque muy rápidamente esa atención fue desviada ya que llegaron sus amigos, cuanto agradecía el tenerlos.

…………………

-Hey arriba esos ánimos Kagome, es la hora del receso bajemos a comer algo- antes de siquiera poder hablar Sango la tomo del brazo sacándola a la fuerza por suerte Kagome pudo coger su violín.

Miroku, Kirara y Shippo sonrieron antes de salir tras ellas, Inuyasha solo observo no podía ir con ellos, no hasta que Kagome le perdonara ¿Pero cómo?

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios, antes de salir del salón.

……………………

Kagome y los demás comían bajo un árbol, el ambiente era ameno, pacífico y divertido.

-_Alumnos presten atención_- la voz del director resonó por toda la escuela.

Ellos se quedaron callados, así como todos los demás.

-_Kagome_- la voz que ahora sonó, era muy diferente a la del director pero muy conocida por todos- _quisiera pedirte perdón… y bueno no sé muy bien que decir así que te hablare de otra manera que sé que entenderás._

Kagome estaba sorprendida así como todos los demás, aunque muchos estaban confusos por las palabras de Inuyasha y la pregunta que rondaba por todas la cabezas era ¿Qué quiso decir con te hablare de otra manera que sé que entenderás?

**Ht tp: / / www . you tube . com / watch? v= ikB D3D cS GFM**

Y fue respondida cuando una triste melodía empezó a resonar en los pasillos y jardines del instituto al igual que en los corazones. Era triste y conmovedora, como una disculpa; lenta y pausada con un cicatrizante para la heridas… el tono comenzó a hacerse rápido y alto, suplicando, rogando… se hacía salvaje como una revolución en el pecho, como el latido acelerado del corazón… poco a poco fue bajando volviendo a rogar, pidiendo perdón mudo. Pidiendo otra oportunidad.

La última nota del piano fue baja casi inaudible.

Kagome se sentía conmovida por que si lo entendió, en esa última nota él le había dicho _"te quiero"_ y eso fue suficiente para ella.

……………………

Inuyasha acabo con un suspiro, aparto sus dedos de las teclas se sentía nervioso. Él había estado en varios concursos se sentía nervioso ¿Por qué? Pues porque él había tocado para cientos de personas no para una en especial ni siquiera había tocado delante de sus padres pues temía no estar a la altura… pero ahora estaba en juego algo muy importante, su amistad con Kagome.

-Maravilloso muchacho- felicito el director- si sigues tocando así seguro podrás vencer a tu hermano.

-Gracias… y gracias también por haberme dejado tocar.

-Ni lo menciones, ahora me retiro iré por Myoga para que vuelve a poner todo el sonido en mi oficina- salió de la sala de práctica, dejándolo solo.

-"Espero que lo haya entendido"- pensaba mientras se levantaba y salía como lo hizo minutos atrás el director.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la sala fue rodeado inmediatamente por varias muchachas.

Las felicitaciones, confecciones de amor y ánimos resonaron por todo el pasillo. Inuyasha solo sonreía y entre tantos rostros intentaba encontrar a su amiga pero al parecer no estaba entre esas inesperadas fanes.

-Adiós Inu- él solo agito su mano.

Habían pasado 10 minutos y al fin le había dejado solo.

-Al parecer no entendió…- su mirada se tornó triste.

-Eso crees…

Inuyasha se volteo rápidamente para encontrar a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Kagome yo…

Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazo, él estaba sorprendido pero correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias Inuyasha- susurro contra su pecho.

-Entonces tomare esto como un "Inuyasha te perdono".

-Tu siempre tomando todo como lo quieres ver…

-¿Acaso no es eso?

Kagome sonrió.

-Claro que si… gracias.

-Feliz cumpleaños, atrasado.

Los dos sonrieron y se entregaron en un abrazo más íntimo y cariño que el primero.

Unos ojos vigilaban esa escena, al parecer no era de su agrado pues tenía el ceño fruncido.

……………………

Las clases había concluido por ese día, una azabache caminaba hacia una sala de prácticas su estuche para violín se movía de atrás hacia adelante sin embargo fue interceptada por…

-Sesshomaru- él la miro fríamente aunque ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa mirada.

-Veo que has aceptado- menciono al mirar el estuche- entonces ya no tengo nada más de que hablar contigo, así que no me molestes.

Kagome parpadeo confundida, cuando proceso la información…

-Espera solo dirás eso, después de lo que me hiciste ¿solo dirás eso y actuaras como si no me conocieras?- pregunto girando de golpe para reclamarle a un Sesshomaru de espaldas.

Él ladeo su rostro un poco para verla.

-Si- fue su respuesta antes de marcharse.

Kagome apretó su manos, se giró y corriendo se alejó de él.

Sesshomaru freno su caminar y le observo marcharse.

-Kagome…

Una mano tapo su boca para no soltar un chillido, sus ojos brillaron con furia, ella jamás había oído que Sesshomaru se dignara a llamar a nadie por su nombre y ahora llegaba esa niña y…

-Las pagaras- susurro.

……………………

Kagome había llegado a la azotea, estaba furiosa, asentó su estuche tomo el barandal con las manos y grito sacando todo el enojo, la rabia y la decepción.

Cayo de rodillas no tenía ni idea del porqué de su llanto o de su enojo…

-Estúpido Sesshomaru porque tuviste que llegar a mi vida- observo su violín.

**Ht tp: / / www . you tube . com/ watch? v=4 es SX y0y 4wM**

……………………

Sesshomaru detuvo su práctica, su mirada se dirigió a la ventana que se hallaba abierta, una suave melodía se empezó a oír, empezó a resonar por los salones, los pasillos. Jugaba con los corazones y las emociones.

Él supo que estaba molesta, la melodía del violín salía ruda y fuerte pero hermosa, se preguntaba como ella podía trasmitir tanto en una entonada. Se estaba calmando pues su sonido se había hecho más suave y ligero dejando que el viento se lo llevase.

……………………

Inuyasha freno sus inquietos dedos de las teclas del piano, su mente llena de notas de piano fue desapareciendo hasta llevarlo a un estado de calma, donde no tenía que impresionar a nadie, donde podía divertirse tocando y jugando con las notas, la melodía que ahora llenaba su cabeza y deleitaba sus oídos era hermosa, bella y delicada, como una rosa.

……………………

Kagome dejo que la última nota fuese larga, una sonrisa surco sus labios.

-Cuanto extrañe esto Shikon- susurro al violín.

Unos aplausos se escucharon a su espalda, ella giro sobre sus talones.

-Tú…

-Sí, yo- Kagura se acercó a ella- con que el Ave María… no me impresionas.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

-A mí no me importa si te impresiona o no, es tu problema- Kagome se inclinó y guardo su violín- si me disculpas me marcho.

Se reincorporo pasando de largo a Kagura pero…

Un golpe. Una caída.

Kagome toco la zona del impacto que dejo la mano de Kagura, levanto la vista.

-¿Qué demonios?

Kagura se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura.

-Escúchame bien, aléjate de Sesshomaru…

-Yo no tengo nada con Sesshomaru- grito Kagome enojada.

Kagura sonrió de lado.

-Lo sé, pues como alguien como tú le pudiera atraer, te has visto en un espejo pareces hombre- sus palabras eran duras, eran dagas hirviendo con odio y desprecio- jamás podrás conocer el amor…

Kagura se levantó y se alejó.

Kagome apretó su pecho, antes esas afirmaciones no le hubiesen importado pero ahora… oculto su cabeza entre sus piernas ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando en ella?

Continuara.

**Gracias a los que me dejaron review! En verdad me dieron muchos ánimos en seguir. Gracias a:**

**Isuldory****.- **Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo espero te haya gustado.

**Inuyany****.- **Que bueno que te guste esta historia en verdad me agrada que sigas todos mis fics, eres una de mis lectoras preferidas junto a Goshy, gracias por tus constantes apoyos y sobre todo a tur reviews!!! Si el video de YouTube es uno de mis favoritos. Jajaja gracias por mandarme todo el apoyo de los de la Corda xD me quedo con Len y Sesshomaru n_n Bueno pues te tengo una buena noticia no dejare este fic inconcluso, tal vez tarde en actualizarlo pero no lo dejare. Espero te guste este capítulo.

**ISYLU****.- **Gracias por tu review! Pues sí, si acepto n_n espero te hayas pasado una buenas vacaciones! Gracias por tus ánimos.

**XiO.- **Gracias por tus aplausos, hasta aquí me llegaron n.n jejeje si esa parte hasta a mí me saco una sonrisa ese Sesshomaru xP… bueno con la pregunta no se… puede ser pero no dire mas xD Gracias por tu review, espero te guste.

**SessXio.- **No te preocupes yo he decidido continuarlo, no dejare este fic inconcluso, y gracias por seguir mis otros fics, muchas gracias por aguantar todas mis locas creaciones y sobre todo tener la paciencia para esperar que actualice, gracias.

**Goshy.- **Jaja gracias, sabes que me encantan leer todas tus teoría n_n pues aquí aparece Kagura ¬¬ si la detesto pero… al final pasara algo inesperado n_n jiji no diré mas.

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1****.- **Bueno aquí está la actualización, espero te guste.

**mar 90****.- **Ya está la actualización, espero tu review.

**Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado!!! Esperen con ansias las próximas actualizaciones!**

**FiraLili**


End file.
